


Reasonable Doubt

by adle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adle/pseuds/adle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fortiori<br/>(ah-for-she-ory) prep. Latin for "with even stronger reason," which applies to a situation in which if one thing is true then it can be inferred that a second thing is even more certainly true.</p><p>Thus, if Jaime is an idiot, then Brienne is a much bigger idiot for falling for an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absolute Liability

‘How my child was conceived doesn't matter at the very least! All he'll ever know is that he is loved by his mother. It won't matter that his sperm donor merely shoved his cock out of drunken stupor and can only give excuses for his premature ejaculation!’

He knew that the outburst was warranted. Brienne’s bright eyes were disconcerting but the high flush running from her neck and cheeks were stirring his blood from his belly to his groin. It was madness how her strung out anger can inspire lust in his demented body.

‘I'm no premature ejacu—' he didn't even get to defend that one bit of information about that night before Brienne flung a rather heavy book close to his head followed by a rather projectile like vase. He’d like to think that she was really aiming for the candle stick at the mantle than his head.

‘It doesn't matter, you ass!’ She hollered rather exasperatedly. He didn't fail to notice that the anger was dwindling down to mere annoyance bit by bit. He didn't miss as well the touch of tiredness in her frown. Her breathing was also getting a labored and before he could finally asses the further signs of fatigue in her she was already grasping for support from the spindly chair in front of her.

‘Brienne! What’s the matter?’ He was beside her in a flash, gently guiding her to sit down. ‘What do you need? Tell me,’ the panic in his chest was creeping all over his body. He wanted to spring to action, find anything that will make her feel better but at the same time wanting to be just as close as possible to her and their child.

‘You! Away! Away from me!’ She gasped. But he knew she didn’t mean that. She was grasping his hand like a lifeline and he vowed to be that if it’s the last thing he'll ever do.

He emulated the breathing exercise that he watched last night from the cd that came with the parenting book Dany had given him. The repeated intake and breathing out was laughable when he was watching it but he realized it was working to soothe his own nerves.

Brienne stared at him incredulously like he was crazy but she was syncing with him every second and before she realized it their breathing was in tune to each other. ‘That’s it, breathe. Breathe, Brienne.’ He wrapped his hand around her clutched fingers in his while the other seeking comfort in caressing her thigh.

‘If something happens to my baby, I swear Jaime!’ Her threat wasn't as threatening due to the half fear in her eyes.

‘No such thing will ever happen to our baby, Brienne. I won’t allow it.’ It was one vow that he was determined to keep at all cost. He met Brienne’s glare with a steadfast gaze. ‘I won’t allow it.’


	2. Chapter 2

It was but a one night of lack of judgment, one night the she let good sense to be clouded by inebriation. Her stout set of rules, stubborn honor almost to a fault just to fall in the temptation of cheap liquor and wounded pride. The worst of it all, to fall in the presence of a Lannister. She thought her life couldn’t be more bleaker. But it did prove to be possible, bleaker it did.

_Positive_. It was all her brain could utter repeatedly inside her brain. The ringing in her ears were mocking and deafening. Positive. The Mother and the Maiden blessed her for once, if truly this can be called a blessing.

She stared at the small device perched at the side of her tub and willed its result to be different. Five seconds that could have been an hour or two and yet the result remained the same.

She clasped her lips and stifled the uncharacteristic sob that escaped her throat. “I’m pregnant.”

She sat at her sofa, books lying around, throw cover unfolded, a half full cup of cold coffee, and the white noise of late night show on her small TV. Over and over she asked herself what she must do.

The thought of aborting the child was the only thing that didn’t go through her head but castrating the culprit was the foremost idea. Not that Jamie Lannister was the only one to blame but it’s just so much easier to do so.

She looked at the tiny yet cozy apartment that had been her home for the last two years and immediately she started analyzing whether it would fit to raise a child in it. Thoughts of her father in Tarth also permeated her convoluted brain. Knowing her father’s easy going nature, he would welcome her and her child with arms wide open. And Tarth is certainly the best place to grow up, isn’t it?

But the thought of leaving all the things she’s worked hard for was heavy on her heart. She certainly will choose the best for her baby and she loves the island she was born to but she couldn’t deny the fact that the freedom she have now here in King’s Landing was something she can’t let go easily.

She blindly groped for her coffee mug to take a sip but immediately thought better to not have caffeine. Coffee being her only known vice she unconsciously examined her day to day routine, eliminating the things she reckon are bad for someone pregnant.

Brienne might have been sucker punched by the idea of raising a child but her logical and pragmatic brain took control of the panic that plagued her at the last hour upon learning of her condition. After several calming breaths she turned off the lights and locked her door before she headed back to bed to get enough rest as per her brain’s instruction since keeping herself healthy was the first order of business.


End file.
